The invention generally relates to technology field of loudspeaker manufacturing, and especially relates to a loudspeaker structure.
The loudspeaker is an acoustic component used to complete the conversion between electrical signals and sound signals, and has been widely used in in electronic terminals such as televisions and sound systems.
With the rapid development of portable WIFI speaker, Bluetooth speaker and ultra-thin TV and other products, the loudspeaker tends to be ultra-thin structure designed and optimized.
A loudspeaker is desired, which has characteristics, like a small diameter, high power, high sensitivity, a strong structure and smooth acoustic response curve.